Nuestro Escenario Artificial
by JenBrief
Summary: Jen, una común chica de nuestro tiempo amante de su trabajo en un observatorio logra hacer comunicación con el espacio, para su sorpresa aquel extraterrestre era uno al cual conocía muy bien, la historia era real,Dragon Ball Z sucedió hace millones de años, la humanidad ha vuelto a renacer y Vegeta es quien relata que sucedió aquella vez. ¿Podra Jen Ayudar a Vegeta?...
1. Chapter 1

Nuestro escenario artificial.

Estaba enfadada, y mucho, meses de trabajo tirados a la basura, microcontroladores desperdiciados en un proyecto inservible, noches sin dormir y se sumaba una mas…

Cuestionando completamente lo mal que ha desperdiciado su vida entre tanto cable y Programas con códigos in-entendibles a cualquier persona, ni los pocos amigos que tenia comprendían su trabajo, y esa era su vida, trabajo y nada mas, ¿de que mas podía ella hablar? Pasaba sus días estudiando el universo y como optimizar gigantes telescopios… Sola, así se sentía como la galaxia m104 que tanto ha estudiado en medio del universo, no se podía creer que una mujer tan exitosa y hermosa como ella trabajara como ratón blanco de un laboratorio, y ahí fue cuando dio en el clavo al ver su delantal blanco con algo de grasa, un ratón, un experimento en medio del desierto de Paranal

-Esto es lo que siempre quise…-Murmuro-,

¡Malditos sean mis sueños! ¡Dios! ¿¡Por que no me dedique a jugar con Barbies!?-

Gritó sola en medio del salón blanco mientras alzaba los brazos

la computadora comenzó a sonar, era la alarma de contacto, estaban haciendo contacto en el espacio.

Sus manos temblaron al presionar las teclas de comunicación, podían ser dos las opciones, una nave terrícola fuera de orbita o que un tipo verde de tres ojos le hablara en un idioma extraterrestre por medio del intercomunicador, La segunda opción realmente la haría temblar,

-Tranquila Jen, Has estudiado toda tu vida para esto- se repetía una y otra vez muy rápidamente , como tratando de convencerse a si misma de presionar el botón de encendido, se decidió…

-Qjjjj Terr cujjj terrícola…- Se escucho entre líneas y sonidos difusos,

-no, no, no, no- se dijo

Presionó nuevamente y esta vez para enviar respuesta

– ¿Quien es usted, de donde viene?-

A la vez pensó:

-Años preparándome para esto y hago esta entupida entrada- se golpea la frente y el comunicador vuelve a sonar

- ¿Aun están aquí? Cuojjjjjjpfff- Se oyó…

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?-

Tras hacerse ese cuestionamiento la comunicación se corta, y la científica corre a inspeccionar los enormes telescopios y fijo las coordenadas de donde recibió tal señal, y ahí lo vio, por primera vez, algo se acercaba a la tierra, y no era precisamente una roca, si era enorme y parecía tener forma definida, Corazón palpitante y ganas de desmayarse es lo que sentía,

Siempre le gusto investigar el universo y ojala encontrar vida en otros planetas, pero era demasiado pronto, no se sentía preparada.

Jen Era una chica inteligente que dedico su vida a la tecnología, le encantaba el universo, las películas de fantasía, el anime, su personaje favorito, Bulma… siempre pensó que era un modelo a seguir, desde niña soñó con ser como ella, claro esta que eso Era una soberana estupidez! Pensaba ella, pero fue una de las cosas que la llevo por este camino de cables y circuitos integrados, ahora estaba nerviosa por algo que espero toda su vida...

Eran las tres de la madrugada y se decidió a llamar a su jefe, era la emergencia más importante de toda la vida humana, estábamos haciendo contacto extraterrestre con algo que se acercaba a la tierra.

Ella marco, y volvió a intentar, pero nadie contestó

- Ja! ¡Yo manejo todas estas cosas, Incluso yo las he reparado y he creado!, No tengo por que pedir autorización de nadie-

se dijo mientras comenzaba a calcular la llegada de aquel visitante que venia a toda velocidad, con coordenadas, tiempo y espacio calculó en una pizarra cuanto tardaría el aterrizaje de aquel ser, que para su sorpresa conocía su lenguaje.

-5 años aproximadamente-Calculó – Bah! Aun hay tiempo de sobra jajaja! Y casi me hago encima jajaja-

en ese momento un sonido ensordecedor y un brillo cegador llena el espacio del observatorio, se oyen como retumban los cristales, Jen sale disparada por la fuerza de impacto, se aturde y sufre una especie de desmayo…

Se oyen pasos, pasos adoloridos, y una respiración agitada… trata de abrir los ojos pero tiene la vista nublada. Solo ve una figura apoyada en la pared, encorvada, adolorida y se pueden distinguir los golpes en su cuerpo, entre tanto polvo en el aire logra distinguir que definitivamente es una persona herida, Pero Jen no puede ponerse de pie, un trozo de pared le ha caído encima, trata de zafarse, no hay caso alguno, es demasiado el peso para sus delgados brazos, y es ahí cuando aquella figura herida comienza a caminar con dificultad hacia ella, en silencio y con la respiración a mil por hora. Esto no pintaba nada bien para la muchacha

-Pero que Diablos…, No, no puede ser-, dijo dudosa.

Aquella figura masculina se comenzaba a distinguir aun más, Tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado, como el mejor de los atletas de revistas, un traje azul malgastado, manchado con sangre de la propia criatura, su cabello, los cabellos del hombre eran como una llama de fuego…

Estoy loca, Estoy soñando – dijo burlándose de si misma

En tanto el pie del hombre se acercaba retirando el enorme trozo de concreto que la aprisionaba, cual papel tirado en el suelo se tratara… se vio tan ligero su movimiento,

El concreto salio disparado. Y la cargó sobre sus hombros, no podía reaccionar, hablar o preguntar, su inteligencia, su vanidad, se escondieron en lo mas profundo de su ser, sin poder siquiera hacer un pequeño sonido.

¿Estaba siendo cargada por quien creía? ¿El la había ayudado?, Momento, ¿el existe?... Jen pierde mucha sangre, se desmaya.

La lleva a una de las pocas salas que se encuentra intacta y la deja en el mesón, comenzó a buscar algo para detener la hemorragia, y recuerda que en su antiguo hogar esas cosas se encontraban en el lavado, acierta. Amarra un trozo de su traje alrededor de la pierna de la chica y comienza ha realizar aquellas curaciones que solían proporcionarle a el mismo,

No podía dejarla morir, si su nave la trajo hasta aquí fue por algo, eran las coordenadas de la vieja Capsule Corp. La chica lucia como ella, llevaba un delantal blanco como ella, vivía entre montones de artefactos tecnológicos, Se veía _frágil…_ como _ella_. Podría confiar en la chica de cabello rojo que ahora se desvanecía en aquel mesón, lo ayudaría, ella no podía morir.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Tibio… algo le daba calor, la pelirroja abrió los ojos después de varias horas… sintió un ambiente tibio, como energía que provenía de algo, acostada en el mesón se dio cuenta que estaba herida, pero alguien la había realizado curaciones, miro su pierna, giro la cabeza al lugar de donde le llegaba tan exquisita brisa y el… el estaba ahí.

-¡Dios Mío!¿pero que…Como? …tu, tu no eres real, tu estas en mi cabeza...- Gritó

- ¡Eres un maldito dibujo animado! …jajaja! Jaja!- comenzó a reír sin parar, como una loca de internado.

El se acercó, tocó su frente ajustando su mirada con la de ella…

– Quédate tranquila mujer, necesito tu ayuda, y debes estar bien para proporcionármela, aun tienes fiebre, duerme un poco más, necesito que seas eficiente- le ordenó este con calma y frialdad.

–¡No vendrá ningún "Monito animado" que además esta dentro de mi cabeza a darme ordenes!

¡y no se por que diablos estoy hablando con el!

- ¡Deja que me levante y veras que no eres de verdad!-

Grita exaltada aleteando con los brazos, se sienta y trata de bajar del mesón, apoya su pie en el suelo y un dolor punzante le impide mantener la postura y cae al suelo bruscamente.

El la observa tratando torpemente de ponerse de pie con el seño fruncido, la ve caer dos veces más…

_Flashback…_

_-Ayúdame a ponerme de pie saiya del demonio!_

_ ¿Que no eres cortés?, por tu culpa he caído del techo maldito enfermo!- _

_Grito Bulma mientras tropezaba por su tobillo lastimado._

_ – ¡Eso te pasa por espiarme humana estúpida! Acaso debes tener todo bajo esa enana nariz tuya, mujer Loca!-_

_Levanta levemente el borde del labio, baja quedando a la altura de su nariz solo para confrontarla, se miran a los ojos, y lentamente sin darse cuenta ella desvía su mirada hacia sus labios…Lo deseaba, ¡Por todos los dioses! Se hacia demasiado evidente_

_Toca su torso…_

_La respiración de el se agita, y eso también se hacia muy evidente._

_ Se pone de pie bruscamente, dándole la espalda…_

_ ¡Eres insoportable humana desquiciada!_

_Entra en la cocina…_

-¡Demonios!-

Jen se queda estirada en el suelo, Siente que la toman bruscamente y la sientan en su escritorio,

- ¿Cómo puedes tocarme?, ¿de verdad existes? Yo…no, no puedo creerlo, ¿Eres Vegeta?...príncipe de los Saiyajin…- Susurro mirando el piso.

Vegeta se pone de pie exaltado

– ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Ellos volvieron, les han hecho algo…Trabajas para ellos, eres su esclava?... ¡Dime!- Pregunta preocupado.

-Yo…no se de que hablas, solo se que eres un dibujo animado y que crecí mirando por la TV todas las aventuras por las que pasaron, y cuantas veces salvaron la tierra y… -

La interrumpe

- ¿Qué estoy en esa caja estupida?...¿Pero como? –

Se pone de pie apretando los puños, pues el no entendía nada, nada encajaba.

- Ven, Te mostrare… Pero Por dios no te me acerques, aun no puedo creerlo… y si me tocas te matare a gritos!- Jen encendió la computadora y comenzó a reproducir la Famosa Serie

- Este supongo que eres tu, Observa… creo que saldré un momento a replantear mi vida mientras miras la tuya… ¡Dios no puedo creerlo!-

El se sentó, estuvo ahí durante horas mirando su vida por completo.

_-No es posible, si es el, entonces todo esto es real- _ Pensaba mientras lo miraba con la puerta medio abierta, en silencio.

Podía ver su nostalgia, como cambiaba su mirada al ver imágenes de su pasado, amigos, familia… de ella, Podía incluso oler su depresión desde afuera de esa habitación, todo estaba ahí, cada momento

¿Pero como? Era una pregunta que le haría después de lavarse treinta veces la cara con agua fría, fue cojeando al baño a llenar su cara de agua y sacudir la cabeza, eso siempre le aclaraba las ideas.

Entro en silencio al cuarto donde se encontraba el mirando la serie de su propia vida,

Y se dignó a hablar, por fin le preguntó:

- ¿Puedo saber como?, ya has estado aquí, digo, un humano creo esta serie, por lo tanto ya has estado aquí…Akira toriyama, ese hombre relato sus vidas.-

Le comento, mientras servia café y prendía un cigarrillo totalmente desconcertada.

El saiya fijó su mirada en el tabaco, en sus manos, luego miro como lentamente salía el humo de su boca para continuar hablando.

-¿Entonces todo fue real, Pero donde, como es que nadie se enteró? ¿Y esa nave, de donde vienes?- pregunto nerviosa, su cigarrillo temblaba, se alteraba y mucho cuando algo la ponía de nervios.

El por fin el abrió la boca

- Akira…, por eso el no estaba en ninguna parte de esa serie, el escribió todo esto…el lo vio todo- y la miro a los ojos

- ¿Dónde esta ahora?- le cuestiono a la chica

- Pues en Japón creo, debe tener casi 60 años, que se yo!-

Contestó

- El no puede tener 60 años, el no es de este planeta, debe tener a menos ochenta mil años… Los viajes en el espacio con la tecnología que logro crear Bulma cortan el tiempo como una navaja, mientras aquí han pasado millones de años, donde al parecer la humanidad desapareció y volvió a renacer yo estuve solo ocho años viajando en el espacio…- Y su mirada decayó, su depresión salio a flote, ¿Quién iba a pensar cuan derrotado se encontraba el poderoso príncipe de los saiyajin.?

-la ultima vez no pudimos salvarlos, la ultima vez perdimos todo… yo solo pude llevar a mi hija, ella… no se donde esta, yo…yo nuevamente no pude proteger lo mío, debes ayudarme a encontrarla… ella, no se donde esta ella.- golpea fuertemente el escritorio

Jen solo sonrió amablemente,

-Ven, Comerás algo, te ducharas y luego veremos como podría ayudarte, cuenta conmigo- Si es que acaso era un sueño, se estaba volviendo extremadamente interesante.

Le estira la mano para cerrar el acuerdo, el solo la mira, frunce el seño y se gira para salir de la habitación…

-¡Oh…Grosero! Le dice mientras se acerca a la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_¡Anda! ¡Tienes que bañarte porque estas muy sucio!..._

_-En ese momento tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, que solo y sin percatarse siguió a la muchacha gritona.-_

_-ven es por aquí.- Le dijo Bulma._

_¡Quieres darte prisa, que no eres cortés con una dama!_

_-Hummf – Gruño…-¿¡Que!?- Y solo ahí se dio cuenta de que la seguía, Pues no le haría nada mal un baño, siempre cuidó su higiene… _

Aquello le trajo recuerdos…esa imagen retumbó en su cabeza al salir del espacio de trabajo de la mujer de cabello rojo y nuevamente repetía ese momento, ella tenía razón, necesitaba un baño y comida.

Claro, ya no era el mismo, Todo esto estaba ocurriendo después de aprender a amar a su familia y de por primera vez estar a gusto con su vida, pero otra vez el universo se gira en su contra y le arrebata todo lo que amó…porque si…el aprendió a amar.

-La Cocina está por aquí, sígueme… - se oyó detrás, la mujer caminaba dificultosamente.

-Humff- ese sonido se le escapo por la boca, y acto seguido la cargo en su hombro.

-¡CUIDADO! ¡Que no vez que estoy usando un vestido bruto!- Grito chillonamente mientras con una mano tapaba sus bragas.

Aquello le causo gracia, esta chica tenia carácter fuerte, ¿acaso todas las científicas tenían la cabeza algo atrofiada? ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta que tenía hambre y que quería llegar rápido a la cocina? Como extrañaba los menjunjes humanos…

La dejo en el piso, y ella como pudo se dirigió a una silla

-el refrigerador esta ahí, puedes prepararte lo que quieras-

-¿eh?- y esta vez extraño a la rubia hostigosa quien mantenía su meza llena de comida recién preparada y a la hora justa.

-hay de todo en el refrigerador, ¡jaja! ¿Pensabas que te haría cocinar?

Creo que algo te conozco- Le guiña el ojo con descaro.

Si bien Vegeta ya no era ni la sombra del cruel príncipe de los saiyajin que solía ser y se había convertido en un ser pacifico, pedirle que hiciera amigos y tomara confianza de cualquier persona era demasiado, encontró descarado el gesto de la muchacha y como se atrevía a decir que lo conocía...

Comenzó a sacar alimentos del aparato de refrigeración y los puso sobre la mesa, estaba alterado, incomodo, se sentía observado, siquiera Bulma era tan descarada para mirarlo, sabia que eso le molestaba…y sin querer endureció los rasgos de su rostro.

-¿Es necesario que me observes de esa manera?-

-¿Eh? … que más quieres, eres un dibujo animado viviente-…- claro que te ves mucho mas apuesto en persona-

Le ofreció una sonrisa amable, aunque no del todo

si hay algo que siempre quiso hacer Jen en su vida es ver hasta que punto llega la paciencia del Príncipe de los Saiyajin, Años leyendo historias sobre como podría ser en realidad y lo tenia ahí, en frente para jugar con su timidez.

Pero el no mostró nada, ni vergüenza, ni un mínimo gesto… entonces quiso ir un poco mas allá.

-¿Y ella donde está?...- Le preguntó

-¿Quién?, ¿Bra?-

-También, pero me refiero a tu esposa, Bulma.-

En ese instante el dejo de comer.

-está muerta- dijo sin más.

-Lo siento- se entristeció,- debe ser duro perder a un ser amado.-

-lo es- y levanto su mirada con un gesto amargo, -Pero ahora debo encontrar a Bra.-

-Y dígame, Príncipe,… ¿como lo puedo ayudar?- Dijo en un tono extraño, el notó cierto cambio en su voz, como apretando la lengua y vio sus ojos burlescos.

¿Acaso a ella le parecía gracioso? Pareciera que no entendía la gravedad del asunto,

¡Dios! Había perdido a su familia, por primera vez en su vida esta pidiendo ayuda a gritos, y ella es incrédula…se exalto, su paciencia se agotaba, la respiración se volvió dura, sus brazos marcaron cada músculo extremadamente definido…

-¿aun crees que no soy real verdad?- le dijo con un tono serio, ¿crees que es fácil para mi hablar con humanos tontos y solicitar su ayuda? He perdido a mi familia mujer, a mi hija, que aun debe estar en algún lugar de este maldito universo, y tu juegas a ponerme a prueba?-

Se acerco, con los codos sobre la mesa, muy cerca para pronunciar aquellas palabras, podía sentir su calor corporal y el aroma de su cuerpo, fijó la mirada, él la derribó con el palmo de su ojo…esos ojos negros, tan profundos como el universo que estudiaba, era real, y estaba gritándole a centímetros de su boca.

Si alguna de sus conocidas fanáticas del príncipe le hubiese preguntado en ese momento como es en persona, ella podría jurar que debería leer el libro correcto para describir su apariencia…era extremo, como nadie en el mundo, peligroso e intenso como nada en su vida llana de estudios y textos…hasta que el llego.

¿Como se dio todo esto para que el universo lo trajera especialmente a ella en este momento?, tenia que saberlo. Además, él la necesitaba y ella quería respuestas.

Se acerca desafiante a su cara y él echa la suya hacia atrás, ahora es ella quien se acerca desafiante hacia sus labios, quien le clava la mirada verde esmerada, ahora es ella quien deja las cosas en claro.

-Escúchame bien, si quieres mi ayuda tendrás que contarme como paso todo, no creas que para mi esto es fácil, hace doce horas eras solo un dibujo de anime y yo no era mas que una científica que se le caía el mundo por la cancelación de un proyecto y una vida aburrida, luego llegas tu contándome que tu nave desafía las leyes de la física manipulando tiempo y espacio, ¡POR UN CARAJO DEJAME PROCESARLO! … ¿entendido… príncipe?

Hace ocho años que nadie le hablaba con esa intensidad, y tan cerca, pudo percibir algo familiar, Le recordaba mucho a ella, Pero nadie podría jamás ser como Bulma, de todas maneras levanto el borde de su labio casi formando una sonrisa, extrañaba tanto todo esto, la cocina, la comida humana, discutir en la mesa, y ese griterío… si, eso era casi como estar en casa.

Se fue en sus pensamientos mientras la muchacha estaba tan cerca gritándole, reacciono y se hundió en sus ojos verdes, casi pudo jurar haber visto antes aquella mirada, luego el aroma de ella le caló hasta los huesos. Pensó en odiarla, si, eso haría, por mucho que extrañara a su esposa no vendría una humana cualquiera a recordarla.

Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, la dejo esperando una respuesta.

-Dime, ¿Donde puedo dormir?, te contare todo mañana, necesito descansar…ellos no tardaran en llegar-

-¿Ellos?... ¡Dios mío porque no me cuentas de una puñetera vez que es lo que ocurre!

-Ten, aquí esta todo lo que necesitas saber- le entrega una Capsula.

-¿Uhm?- Los ojos de Jen brillaron... –¡Oh Dios mío es de verdad! Jajaja!¡Que emoción , debo contarle a todo el mundo, esto…esto es… Maravilloso!- Brinca sobre el suelo con el pequeño aparato en las manos…lo presiona

-Pufff!- Sale una nube de humo y se comienza a asomar una computadora, esta tenia el logo de Capsule Corp.

-Vegeta, esto es increíble yo no lo pue…- El ya se había ido.

-¡Bah!...mejor veré de que se trata todo esto.

Comenzó analizando el sistema de aquella portátil, le parecía increíble que a pesar de que la tierra antes ya había existido, la tecnología fue creada antes de la vida que ella conocía según los libros, y caminaba hacia el mismo camino, quizás cuantas veces se habían creado ya las computadoras o cuantas veces se ha descubierto la electricidad, es como si simplemente lo que muere vuelve a nacer y retoma el camino, un siclo sin fin.

Pero que pintaba ella en todo esto, ¿era acaso su destino conocer a vegeta?, se decidió a analizar la computadora. En esta había un archivo llamativo "Nova Tech", Era el proyecto del cual le habló el, donde Bulma descubrió como desafiar a las leyes de la física en el universo, Esa mujer logro controlar el tiempo y el espacio, era una completa genio, la mejor.

-Yo solo fui una niña estudiosa, digo, no tuve un padre genio con una empresa multimillonaria, solo fui a buenas escuelas y me gusta lo que hago… no podré ayudar, esto es demasiado para mi-

Entre eso ve que en una parte de la computadora había una especie de circulo rojo transparente, para su dedo por el orificio rojo, Se enciende una luz de manera inmediata

-"Su grupo Sanguíneo Rh Negativo, código aceptado"-

De la computadora sale un compartimiento en el cual se encontraba una pequeña ampolla con una jeringa.

Automáticamente se muestra un video desde la pantalla. Era Bulma, totalmente desesperada. Se veía la destrucción de todo el lugar a su espalda. Definitivamente nada iba bien en ese instante, las lágrimas de Bulma se hacían abundantes. Trataba de respirar para hablar. Hasta que lo hace.

_-Si estas viendo esto, es por que todos estamos muertos, yo he dopado a Vegeta mientras se encontraba inconciente. El esta en aquella nave, es el único que podrá salvarlos de la destrucción que vendrá, Yo Solo he podido poner a mi hija y a vegeta a salvo… Trunks, el no esta, yo no pude.-_ Baja la mirada y explota en llanto. Tratando de hablar calmadamente explica

- _ si pudiste abrir el compartimiento es porque llevamos el mismo tipo de sangre, Todo el trabajo de mi vida esta aquí, y mi inteligencia también, he extraigo mis genes, además de extractos de corteza cerebral, esta totalmente procesado para entregarle a quien lo beba mis conocimientos, solo funciona si llevamos el mismo grupo sanguíneo -_

_Si aun esta vivo…¡Dile a ese maldito terco que tuve que esperar a que casi lo maten para poder subirlo a esa nave¡… no pude encontrar a mi hijo, pero se que cuidara bien de Bra, que lo extrañare, será por siempre mi Saiya Cabezota…El Mas insoportable del universo, pero a quien amo mas allá de los sueños - _El video termina.

Jen se queda mirando la ampolla que salio de la computadora, es que ¿acaso se convertiría en Bulma si bebía esa cosa? ¿Y si la transformaba en algo raro? O peor aun… ¿Y si la cosa tenia mal sabor?... si ella entendió bien, tenia extractos de cerebro, y aquello no podía tener buena pinta. La dejo a un lado y se apoyó sobre sus brazos en la mesa…pestaño un par de veces y se quedo profundamente dormida sobre la meza.


End file.
